User talk:SolariusFlare
Hello, welcome to my talk page, feel free to ask any questions. My Widdle Killing Machine If that was in response to what i left on Ryu's then yeah, I'm going to. I just don't know HOW to. Pleez Clik Mai Blogz. Pleez. 21:23, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Guy is currently abusing his authority to stay on nikii'es blog. You may want to show her and gingalian this. I'm moving everything here. THanks! as well go back to being happy, once im moved Pleez Clik Mai Blogz. Pleez. 21:28, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Scuse me, but i was just banned over there, and i cant move. Can you undo that? Pleez Clik Mai Blogz. Pleez. 21:51, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm using my Multitude page to count 'em down, one by one. I have to use copy when my ban thingy comes up. You could do that. Pleez Clik Mai Blogz. Pleez. 22:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) (smiles sadly) Hey, KP.. Shima the Hedgehog 00:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Guess who's here! I'ma going to kick Guy out, but I'll set up here as well. [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 00:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Heh, Guy drove me out, but forgot the link to here. I found it, and here I am. He's killing the site, and I'm not going to watch it die. [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 00:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC) You don't want to know, KP. Trust me (it's Guy-related). So, i have to go here, until SFW has been settled down. --'An admin of SFW'--''PM me if ya need help!'' 00:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Pretty much, yeah. I'm wondering if I should bring all my stuff here, but then again.. Shima the Hedgehog 00:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm not, KP. --'An admin of SFW'--''PM me if ya need help!'' 00:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) What, so I can bring all my stuff here? Whoa.. Shima the Hedgehog 00:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) So I can bring my Sonic Crystal Universe comics over? I don't want to turn this into another SFW, or else Guy'll come here. Shima the Hedgehog 00:38, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you! Those took me forever to do. I would hate it to have them taken off... Shima the Hedgehog 00:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) YOU DON'T GET IT! I'VE RUINED EVERYTHING! I'VE RUINED EVERYONE'S HOME, EVERYONE'S DREAMS! YOU WERE RIGHT FROM THE GOD DAMN BEGINNING! I'VE HAD TO LISTEN TO SO MANY DIFFERENT PEOPLE NOW THOUGH, THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S WHAT ANYMORE! I WANTED TO BAN KAGI FOR THE PORNO RPS, BUT SEVERAL PEOPLE TRIED TO KEEP HIM FROM QUITTING! THE ENTIRE SFW IS GONE BECAUSE OF ME! I HONESTLY CAN'T BELIEVE THAT ALL OF YOU WOULD FORGIVE ME FOR THAT! --Puppet King' 00:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'M NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS SPECK! I'VE RUINED EVERYTHING! --Puppet King' 01:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Replacement for Guy's admin slot: Shima. [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 01:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC) What are you waiting for then dude! Promote away! [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 01:59, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, could I suggest my idea for the new wiki's logo? --[[User:Vampire93|'My new']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'home, I']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'guess...']] There's going to be a fight for the Wiki, so get back there pronto! [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 02:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC) (shakes KP) Get your Attornry Spirit back, then! We needs it! Shima the Hedgehog 02:15, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah... How can you get it back..? Shima the Hedgehog 02:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Whoot whoot!!! ^_^ Shima the Hedgehog 02:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) What's insane? --Money Maker' 02:53, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if i'm going to RP yet.. I just don't feel like it. Shima the Hedgehog 17:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC)